Hazeldawn IvyClan
Hazeldawn will be my main OC in IvyClan, one of my fanon Clans. (NOT for the Clan Contest.) A P P E A R A N C E Hazeldawn is a small built, long-legged, short-furred she-cat with a long, graceful tail. She is a tortie point siamese cat - she has pale cream-colored fur with ginger-and-black mottled colorpoints. Her eyes are a deep blue, almost purple, and have earned her the friendly nickname Violet. P E R S O N A L I T Y Hazeldawn is quite clever in battle and can come up with ways to outsmart her opponents despite her small size. She specializes in speed and knocking her opponents out. She is also quick while hunting, and is able to move silently. One of her flaws is the way she assumes every cat is like her- she finds it hard to figure out why some cats find different things hard. Also, she gets frustrated when other cats can't understand her ideas. H I S T O R Y Hazeldawn was born in IvyClan as the only kit in the second litter of her mother, Pinewind, and her father, Whitebranch. As she grew up, she took a liking to her older sister Scorchpaw, and followed her around all the time. Hazelkit became Hazelpaw around the time Scorchpaw received her warrior name, Scorchbriar. Hazelpaw had a fairly uneventful apprenticeship. She was mentored by Honeypetal, the Organizer of IvyClan. She became friends with Sandpaw, the apprentice of Smokefern, who was the Caretaker. Hazelpaw and Sandpaw became warriors together, Hazeldawn and Sandshade. Two moons later, they became mates. About three moons after that, Hazeldawn had Sandshade's kits, Swiftkit, Vixenkit, and Tansykit. wip R E L A T I O N S H I P S 'Pinewind' Hazeldawn has a very good relationship with her mother. She appreciates Pinewind’s generosity and love for her and Scorchstar, and sometimes longs for her mother’s care and comfort. 'Whitebranch' Like Pinewind, Hazeldawn loves her father deeply and occasionally wishes for his company as she grows up. She doesn’t connect with him as much as she does with her mother, but she still considers him as very close family and is among the few cats in IvyClan she would trust with her life. Scorchstar Hazeldawn feels fiercely protective of her older sister and is extremely loyal to her and to IvyClan. She worries about cats that disrespect her and don't see her as a worthy leader. 'Honeypetal' Hazeldawn respects her former mentor greatly and believes that he will be a strong leader when the time comes. 'Sandshade' wip 'Swiftkit' wip 'Vixenkit' wip 'Tansykit' Hazeldawn knows that there's something special about her smallest kit. She admires their cleverness and supports their non-binary status. If any cat dared to laugh at it or to treat Tansykit as less because of it, she would make sure that cat wished they'd never been born. 'Pebble' Pebble is one of the few cats that Hazeldawn feels she can spill all her feelings to. The quiet kittypet never interrupts her during her stories or tries to convince Hazeldawn to stop visiting her. She appreciates Pebble's understanding of the warrior code and also Pebble's empathy and kindness. T R I V I A If Hazeldawn was human, she would be a pale-skinned young woman with ginger hair. Her hair would have black hair dye streaks and she would have the same color eyes (dark indigo). G A L L E R Y 21752500-989C-41E1-B574-72F972E6E597.png|By Moonwing, she's so cute!! {| Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:She-Cats Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Warriors